Hesitate Part 3 do over
by honkytonk-babe3
Summary: Hey guys! this is the REAL part three of the hesitate series. sorry bout the confusion! enjoy!


Okay guys! Now that you know how Bishop found her, let's see what happens. Is there a little connection between Sukari and Raph? We'll see! Enjoy and peace out!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat myself? I do not own the TMNT. But if I did, dibs on Raph. *evil laugh* *ahem* sorry. Read on!

…

Bruised

Raphael walked slowly home thinking about what had just happened. Sukari had just healed him with her bare hands! He started to think that she was a lot stronger than she was acting. He thought about her eyes that were cola brown with no pupils. Was that even possible? Or was his mind just playing tricks on him?

"Well, well, boys. Look who came back." Raph spun around and was immediately whacked on the side of the head. It didn't faze him too much, but the force of the blow sent him towards the ground. "Where's your girl?" It was that gang that had pursued him and Sukari no more than an hour ago. Raph was suddenly lifted off the ground by the collar of his red jean jacket and pushed against the wall.

"Screw off!" he shouted in the guy's face.

"You've got a bit of a temper, don't ya?" Raph was thrown to the ground but before he hit it, he did a tuck and roll and landed on his feet in a fighting stance. "Bring it on, kid!"

Raph reached into his jacket and pulled out a pair of red handled sais and leapt into action. He tackled the first one to the ground and hit him over the head with his right sai. He then kicked the next one and knocked him into another gang member. The largest came up behind Raph and grabbed him in a head lock. He held Raph down for the leader and the leader punched Raph in the face. He then pulled out some brass knuckles and slipped them on his hand. Raph twisted his head violently and just before the guy's fist hit made contact with his face, he slipped out of the largest guy's grasp. Instead of hitting Raph, the leader hit his teammate. Raph got up and faced the leader. The man brought out a lead pipe; the same pipe that he was using to hurt Sukari. Raph gazed at the pipe and noticed something on it that made his vision blur to red.

There, on the tip of the pipe, was a dark red substance that Raph knew was Sukari's blood. It was still somewhat fresh and crusting to the pipe. Raph jumped forward, Sais raised. The guy swung the pipe at Raph's head once he was within reach. Raph dodged it and plunged his left sai into the man's side. Not deep enough to kill him, but just enough so that he could feel what Sukari had felt. The man fell, screaming in agony.

A few blocks away, Raph heard sirens that were getting closer. He quickly put his Sais away and ran towards a sewer lid, lifted it, and jumped in.

…

When Raph opened the door to his home, everyone knew something was up.

"Raph, are you okay?" Donatello asked rushing to Raph's aid after noticing bruises and dried blood all over his older brother's body.

"Yeah, just a stupid gang," Raph assured him. He took his ring off and slipped off his clothes. He put his belt and knee pads and wristbands on and pulled out his mask.

"Anything else?" Leo asked as he crossed his arms at his brother.

"No, why?"

"You look angrier than usual."

Mikey entered the room at that instant. He looked at his brothers and smirked at Raph. "Hey, Raph." He jumped off the balcony and hit the ground running into the kitchen. To him, Raph looked normal enough: hot-headed and fresh out of a fight.

Leo rolled his eyes at his clueless youngest brother. He looked back at Raph, who looked as if something was burdening him. "Raph?" Raph ignored him. "Raph," Leo said, a little louder this time. Raph continued to look away from his brother. That's when Leo got the picture. "Raph, did something happen to Sukari?"

Just hearing the sound of her name sent Raph in a frenzy. He crashed his fist into the nearest wall and blood dripped down his arm.

"Raph!" Donatello was shocked, as was everyone else within earshot. Mikey got worried and ran over to his angered brother.

"They… hurt her," Raph said through gritted teeth, "They hurt Sukari. I saw her blood on one of their weapons. When I was walkin' her to her place, we were jumped. One of them grabbed her and started to dig a pipe into her side."

"Oh my God, is she okay?" Leo was horrified by this news.

"She's fine," Raph said, "She's perfectly fine. I taught those bastards a lesson." He walked away towards his room and slammed the door.

"My sons?" said an elderly voice. The three turtles that were left looked over to see a large rat in a kimono with a walking stick and concern in his eyes.

"Hi Master Splinter," they said as they bowed to their sensei.

"What is wrong with Raphael?" Splinter had been meditating and heard the commotion.

"Just troubles with a friend, master," Leo told him. Splinter nodded and headed back to his room and paused in front of it.

"It wouldn't happen to be a girl, would it, my son?" he said with a slight mischievous smile. Leo just smiled at his master. It struck him as odd, though, that his master was somehow expectant that it would be girl troubles.

"Well," Donny said, "I am going to my lab to work on the engine for Raph's bike a little more. See you in the morning guys." He went to his lab.

"And I have a level that I need to beat on Call of Duty," Mikey stated, "Peace out, bros!" He scampered off to the television sets and turned on his Xbox and put on the headset and mike. He was soon yapping away at his Xbox friends. Leo, however, went off to his room to study for a math test he had tomorrow. He stopped by Raph's door and knocked on it lightly.

"Goodnight, Raphael," he called to his brother.

"'Night, bro," he heard Raph call back to him. Leo called goodnight to the rest of his family and enclosed himself in his bedroom.

Raphael was lying down on his bed, thinking about his previous events. 'Why,' he wondered, 'did Sukari have to get hurt the most? She is such a magnet for trouble.' He thought about what she had told him at school. Her master was Agent Bishop, one of his most hated and psychotic enemies. Why did he even trust her? She was Bishop's property, for crying out loud! He thought about how terrified she was when Josh had his hands on her. She was literally in tears. He tried the same thing at the end of the day and she still didn't fight back. 'Why the hell does she just let it happen?'

'_My master told me to follow the orders of every man…'_

Raph suddenly understood. Sukari was helplessly vulnerable to men. She had no choice but to follow orders. Raph was outraged by this. Who knows how many guys wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of a girl like that.

Raphael suddenly felt extremely tired. It was hard to keep his eyes open. Before he fell asleep, he remembered Sukari's smile. It was childish and curious and rather unique. He felt something odd click in his heart that he'd never felt before. He smiled and slowly slipped into his own world, hoping to meet Sukari there along the way.

Another Donny?

The school bell rang and Sukari yawned again. She had failed to get much sleep because of the nightmares that usually haunted her. They were filled with screams of familiar voices and memories that were twisted cruelly at her master's hands. This one was worse than all of her past nightmares combined.

'_Her master had ordered her to kill someone who had betrayed him. She took out a gun and pointed it at the stranger. Suddenly, the man had changed form and turned into a teenager with spiky black hair and deep golden-honey eyes. _

_Raphael had stood up in front of her and had wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. The gun was pointed directly against his heart. Sukari had suddenly felt excruciating pain in her back and stumbled backwards. A sai was embedded into her back and blood was spilling onto the floor. She had looked up at the boy who she thought was her friend and he was wearing the most sadistic smile she had ever seen.'_

The door to the chemistry lab suddenly opened harshly and closed again. Sukari broke out of her flashback and looked to the front of the room. A boy had come into the class with a note in his hand. He was wearing jeans and a purple polo shirt. His hair was dark brown and cut to where it was only two inches long. The ends of his bangs made contact to the glasses he wore over navy blue eyes.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Embers," he said in a voice that Sukari recognized immediately. "There was a traffic jam."

"Perfectly alright, Donatello," Mr. Embers replied in his smooth English accent. He looked around the room and his eyes stopped at Sukari. "Please take a seat there so you may partner up with Miss Oruku."

"Yes, sir," Donny said as he took a seat next to Sukari. "Hey, Sukari," he whispered to his acquaintance.

"Hi, Donny," she smiled slightly back to him.

"Class," Mr. Embers clapped his hands and everyone looked at him at attention, "today, we will be creating a substance that will dry quickly when applied to a colder solid surface," he smirked a little, "by memory." The class groaned, save for Donatello and Sukari. "Begin!"

Sukari worked the rubber gloves onto her hands and placed the goggles over her eyes. Her hair was worn in a ponytail today because Mr. Embers had warned her of the lab experiment and because she had the longest hair in the entire school, she had to wear it back. She put on her apron quickly and grabbed a test tube and a beaker. Donny had all of his stuff on as well and was about to grab a test tube that contained a sky blue liquid.

"We don't need that one for this assignment," Sukari informed him before he could touch it.

"How do you know?" he asked her in slight annoyance.

"I already checked it out. To add it would end in an explosion catastrophic to this particular experiment. That stuff is better used for fuel in a car or a motorcycle."

"What is it, then? Why would the teacher put it on every desk if we aren't going to use it?"

"It's nitrous oxide, or more commonly known as NOS. You should know what it is by the mere color alone, Donatello. Mr. Embers put it on the desks to see if he could trick us into using it. He wanted to test us to see if we could distinguish what it was."

"Alright, then," Donny sighed. He began to watch her and she did nothing to protest his lack of help. She obviously didn't want and/or need any help. She barely acknowledged the fact that he was there. She was muttering to herself in what Donny recognized as Japanese. "You speak Japanese?"

"Yes; and many other languages as well," she told him, not even looking up.

"Which ones?" he was curious.

"I can speak Portuguese, Dutch, Latin, Hebrew, Chinese, Spanish, German, Vietnamese, and Indian; all fluently," she recited casually as if she explained this all the time. "Dragons are multi-lingual."

"Cool. I mostly only speak Japanese and English."

"Cool. I'm almost done with this," Sukari said as she poured a bright orange liquid into an already indigo solution. She suddenly raised her hand.

"Yes, Sukari?" Mr. Embers asked from his desk.

"Donatello and I are finished, sir."

The teacher stood and walked over to the two braincases. He took their solution to his desk and poured a little over a piece of colder metal. Sure enough, once the liquid touched the metal, it dried instantaneously. Donny was shocked as was everyone else in the classroom. Mr. Embers nodded his head at Sukari, telling her that they were done.

"How did you do that?" Donny asked his lab partner.

"What?"

"You didn't even study any of the substances before you used them. You just started mixing different things together."

"I used to bide my time experimenting with chemicals when I was bored. I was able to memorize my chemistry textbook and begin experimenting so I could be prepared and save money on the textbooks."

'Wow,' Donny thought, 'and I thought I was the one who obsessed over science and work.'

Sukari got out a book and opened it to her marked page. Donny looked at the title of the book: Speak by Laurie Halse Anderson. He remembered reading that book a few years ago. It had been one of his favorites. He got out his own book: Define Normal by Lynn Peters. They both read in silence.

When the bell rang, Sukari took her time to clean up her desk. She put her book in her binder and stood.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Embers," she said to her teacher. He acknowledged her with a bright smile. Donny seemed to have rushed out of the lab as fast as he could. Sukari walked gracefully to the door and out into the hall.

Sadistic Smile

Sukari was at her locker grabbing her language textbook. When she finished, she closed her locker and there was Josh, standing next to her with a really big grin. She scowled at him.

"Hey, babe," Josh greeted her. His eyes were bloodshot and his breath smelled like tobacco and alcohol. Sukari's eyes widened. He was drunk. He had probably been hanging out with his friends last night and had too much to drink.

"Josh," Sukari said in a low voice, "are you drunk?"

"Maybe a little," he slurred with that smile still on his face. "I wanted to talk to ya about yesterday. We didn't get ta finish our little heart-to-heart."

"I don't have time for this," Sukari hissed at him.

"Well make time," Josh grabbed her wrist in an iron grasp. She gasped in pain.

"Hey!" a voice called. "What do you think you're doing?" Donatello came to Sukari's aid, glaring at Josh. He took one look at Josh's eyes and smelled the aroma that was around Josh. "I'm going to ask you once to let go of her wrist and go to the office for a glass of water or something."

"Beat it, nerd!" Josh shouted at Donny. "Dis little tease and I got business ta tend to."

Sukari heard this and became even more irritated. She slammed her captive wrist into the lockers as hard as she could, crushing Josh's hands. He shouted in pain and let go of her. She turned her back on him and began to walk away with Donny. Josh recovered quickly and walked after her. He reached out and grasped her hair and pulled her back to him. She ended up with her back against his front, her book on the floor, and her neck being held firmly.

"Donny, get help!" she shouted at her friend. He nodded and left to go find his other brothers.

"Yer gonna pay fer gettin' me in trouble," Josh whispered into Sukari's ear, his breath aroma filling her nose. Apparently, it was whisky that he'd been drinking last night. She felt the hand on her neck tighten and all of her air supply was cut off. She also felt something sliding under her shirt and moving up her back. Josh wasn't going to waste this opportunity. He had slid his left hand under her shirt, feeling her warm skin under his palm. He smiled as she choked and gasped for air.

"Let… go!" Sukari strained. She began to claw at the hand on her neck, but Josh kept a firm grip. His left hand was getting higher, the middle finger trailing her spine, making her shudder. Her vision was beginning to blacken, as if the world was being dragged away from her. Her knees were getting weak and just about to give out when she heard a grunt and what sounded like flesh being hit by something hard. The hand on her throat released her and she was pulled away from where she was standing. The cold fingers on her back were gone and her vision came back. She gasped and coughed and greedily took in as much air as possible.

"Ya sick sadistic son of a bitch," growled a voice that sounded like heaven in Sukari's ear, "If I see ya lay one more fuckin' hand on her, I swear, I'll mess you up so bad you will never heal." There was a bruise on Josh's jaw that was in the shape of a fist.

Sukari looked at Raphael, who had Josh pinned against a locker, his pocket knife against Josh's throat, and a look of pure hatred in his eyes. To her side, Sukari saw Leonardo, who had pulled her away from Josh and was now letting her lean on him. She noticed a crowd and two boys who were trying their best to hold them back. One she knew was Donny and the other she could only guess was Michelangelo. She looked back at Raph.

"Raphael," she said. He turned to her and she could almost see the fire in his eyes, "let him go." Raph looked at her as if she was insane. His arms didn't move. "Please, Raphael," she said, her eyes pleading. Slowly, he took the pocket knife away from Josh's throat and let him go. Josh stumbled but soon regained his balance. "Josh, please leave."

"Whateva," he said. He walked away.

"Can't you go at least two hours without gettin' harassed?" Raphael said to Sukari. "Why da hell did ya make me let him go? He deserves ta get his ass kicked."

"He's drunk, Raphael," Sukari told him, "Plus, he's a Purple Dragon. The Purple Dragons work for my master now, remember? I'd be the one getting in trouble if he told Bishop about it. I know he's a jerk, but I don't really want any more cuts or bruises all over my body."

"Fine," Raph said.

"Dude, that Josh guy is a psycho! And that crowd is freaking rabid!" Mikey and Donny walked over to them brushing off their shirts.

"Are you okay, Sukari?" Leo asked Sukari.

"Never better," she said in the flattest voice imaginable. She shook out of Leo's hold so she could stand on her own.

"Sukari!" shouted three female voices. Sukari turned and saw Mona, Raj, and Carolie rushing over to her. They trapped her in a group hug once they reached her.

"Are you alright?" Carolie asked her friend.

"I'm fine guys!" Sukari assured them all. Mona broke from the group hug and rounded on the guys. She eyed them all fiercely.

"What… happened?" she demanded through clenched teeth. They all looked at her as if she was going to pounce on them at any minute.

"Mona! They're alright," Sukari said to her hot-tempered friend. "They helped me out."

Mona didn't break from her cold, hard, stare. She didn't know if she could trust the guys. She hated men because all they think about is one thing, and would do anything to get it.

Leo finally stepped forward, causing Mona to step forward as well, as if issuing a challenge.

"We're friends of Sukari's," Leo told her. "I'm sure you're all familiar with Joshua Mason? He's the cause to this mess." Mona stared at him a little longer and then decided that he was okay. She stepped away.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Sukari said, "guys, these are my best friends: Monique, Rajein, and Caroline. Girls, these are my new friends: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael."

Carolie found herself gazing at Michelangelo. He was wearing a Rockstar-logo hoodie and baggy jeans. On his feet were skater shoes that were orange and black. His hair was bright orange and tamed under a Rockstar-logo, flat-bill hat. He had freckles that made a cute trail across his nose and his eyes were baby blue. He was about five-foot-seven and quite muscular, she noticed.

"Hi," she squeaked to the guys.

Mona, after getting over the fact that she was around more guys than she was used to, was staring at Donny. She found his entire appearance quite intriguing and liked how his glasses illuminated his navy blue eyes.

"'Sup?" she said.

Raj was looking at Leo. She loved his hazel eyes. They were like a blue ocean polluted with a bit of green that lined itself around his pupils and the fact that his bangs were falling lightly over his eyes made him all the more charming. There was obviously no law against guys so masculine and… really sexy!

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Leonardo," she said to him.

"Those are pretty nasty bruises, Sukari," Donny said. "You should probably go and see the nurse."

"I'm fine, Donny. They don't hurt anymore," Sukari protested.

"Well then," Mona said, "we need to get to language. Let's go."

"Alright," Sukari said. She walked away with Mona and everyone else said goodbye and parted ways; except for Raj and Leo.

Well, there ya have it, y'all! I finally figured out what to make Mike and Donny look like as humans! *cheers:D* stay tuned for part four!

I'd also like to thank all of my faithful readers and reviewers for reading and liking my story. It makes me feel very good to know that you like it.

Reviews of all kinds are accepted! Ideas too, if you have any!


End file.
